Blast to the Past II
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: Serenity is brought back into the past...again, when Sirius uses a spell to bring her back. But something went wrong, and instead of going back to the time when she left, Serenity is brought back 12 years after she left with no memory. *COMPLETLY DONE*
1. A New Beginning

Title: Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter One: Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
"Where is Riley?!" A stocky man bellowed. He was in his late fifties, and almost completely bald.  
  
The door to the conference room opened and a girl stumbled inside- her arms overflowing with files and papers. Reaching back she kicked the door closed with her heel.  
  
Making her way to the table she dumped her load on it's surface and collapsed into a chair. Her long, slender fingers played with a strand of her auburn hair that had gotten loose of her clip, and her bright blue eyes were overshadowed by her luscious black lashes.  
  
"These are all of the case files regarding the series of vampire attacks on London?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Mark. Every. Single. One! DO you know how long it took me to find all of those?!" Riley asked in an annoyed tone. She rubbed her temple vigorously. "They should all be filed under V, for VAMPIRE! Then they'd be so much easier to put together!"  
  
In frustration she began to bang her head on the table. Mark erupted in a deep laugh, that swept her up as well, and she laughed along with the kind old man, as she banged her head to relieve the stress.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" A voice asked. Riley stopped suddenly with her head on the table and looked at the man standing in the doorway. He was tall with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gears within her brain began to move, and she felt a certain connection with this man that she had never met before.  
  
She scrambled to her feet, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know the Aurors' meeting had begun already. I'll get out of your way."  
  
Giving the stack of files a final straightening, Riley exited the room at a brisk pace. "Wait!" The man called out, but she had already turned the corner and was out of ear-shot.  
  
Instead the man turned to Mark. "Mark, who was that girl?" He took a seat next to the old man, and pulled of his cloak.  
  
"Oh her? She's Riley Callisto. She started working here about two months ago, and is one of the best goddamn secretaries the Ministry has seen in years. She's quick minded, intelligent, and with a large sense of humor is unable to let a prank pass her bye. Why do you ask, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius for that was who he was, ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, I kind of felt something. Like we've met before...whatever..the rest of the Aurors should be here soon, and we can get started. I want to finish this case as soon as possible."  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Riley walked into Mark's office. "I'm heading home, Mark. See you tomorrow."  
  
Mark looked up at the clock on his wall, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Is it really that late?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, and I'm feeling every minute of it." Riley said in exaggeration.  
  
"Are you walking home?" he asked. Riley sent him a look. "You know I can't afford a car, Mark. I can barely keep up with my rent."  
  
"Ya, I know. I just worry about you, Ri." he said in an honest voice.  
  
Riley just laughed. "Doesn't everybody? Don't forget to lock up." she chided.  
  
"Yeah, ok, Riley. Walk safe."  
  
~*~  
  
Riley, stumbled into the kitchen of her apartment, and poured herself a glass of ice water, and gulped it down. She shrugged off her denim jacket, and threw it and her keys onto the couch.  
  
Her roommate had left the television on and she switched it off, and walked into her room. She stumbled over several objects before she made it to her bedside, and switched on the lamp. It cast a weak glow over her small, square, room and her face looked strange in the shadowed mirror.  
  
Already the blonde was showing through the brown dye, and she felt a sudden anger. Two months ago when she had "appeared" in front of that t.v. in the store window, she had no idea who she was or anything about her life, and now that she had built a new life she wanted nothing to do with the life she had forgotten. She would re-dye it in the morning she promised herself, as she washed her face, in the bathroom.  
  
Pulling on an old T-shirt and sweats that she had gotten from wizarding Salvation Army, she climbed into bed, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry so Short! I just wanted to get the third set of the Passing Time Trilogy out! Enjoy! If you love me or my story, you'll review. I want five before I'll post the next chapter.  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	2. Just Another Day at the Office

Title: Blast to the Past II Chapter Two: Just Another Day at the Office Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
I know it's still kind of confusing, but hopefully everything will work itself out so please just bare with me. I promise everything will be explained in due time. Read on!  
  
For the record-they're all about 29-30 yrs. old.cuz they graduated when they were 17/18 and it's been about 12 years.so you get the picture. ~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Riley did not hum in the shower the next morning as she usually did, nor did she even try to focus her thoughts on re-dying her hair. Rather she moved through her daily routine reflexively.  
  
She hadn't slept well the night before. And even when she had managed to drift off her head was filled with odd dreams. Strange dreams they had been indeed; filled with strange faces and strange goings on. Strangest of all was that, unlike normal dreams, she remembered every single dream in exact detail, as if she had seen them somewhere before.  
  
She stepped out of the shower; vigorously running a sky blue towel over her freshly dyed hair. Then she wrapped the fluffy towel around her torso, and performed a drying charm on her hair. With a few twirls of her wand her hair was loosely twisted into two buns on top of her head.  
  
She had gotten a new wand with the money that had been in a small purse I her pocket, after deciding that buying a new wand would be the first step, in this 'new world'. It was Ash, swishy, ten inches, with a dragon heartstring at its core, Very good for Charms work. She polished is fondly, and then set it back into her bag.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Today being Friday, and 'casual day' at work' she chose an outfit of dark, faded jeans with a light blue spaghetti strap, tank top, and a matching denim jacket. For a finishing touch she dug around in her bathroom drawer and pulled out a tube of Green Apple lip-gloss. Lathering it on, she smacked her lips in approval, and tossed it back into the drawer.  
  
Walking into the small kitchen, Riley noted that her roommate had made pancakes that morning, and had been kind enough to leave her some. Her roommate was rarely around, due to some family issues, and Riley felt rather sheepish that she couldn't recall what that problem was or what her roommate's name was, for that matter. It started with an 'M' she was sure.. or was it a 'K'?  
  
At any rate, she wasn't here now. It was just Riley and a stack of soon-to-be-devoured pancakes.  
  
Grabbing an 'Evian' out of the fridge she sat down at the small dinette table, and slathered her pancakes with butter. As Riley ate, her thoughts drifted away from her strange dreams and focused totally on her even stranger roommate.  
  
She had found her on the first day as she had been inquiring at the apartment complex if there were any open apartments. The woman had immediately suggested that Riley come live with her. Too confused and surprised at the time, Riley had agreed without a moment's hesitation.  
  
The woman was around her age, maybe a year or two younger than herself, with dark brown hair. Or maybe it was black. She couldn't remember her eye color, but she thought they might have been blue.  
  
Riley wiped her plate clean with a resolution to catch her mysterious roommate soon in the future to talk. Rinsing off her plate she stuck it in the old dishwasher along with her fork and knife, and filled it with dish detergent.  
  
Grabbing her black bag out of her room she rummaged around the couch, and grabbed her keys. She slipped on two inch, denim, flip-flops then turned off the lights. Walking outside she made sure the door locked behind her before walking down the hallway and ringing for the elevator.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Riley turned the doorknob to the office slightly and a great gust of wind flung the door open violently. Mark poked his head out of his office as the door slammed open against the wall with a BANG. Riley gave him a sheepish look, and began to push the heavy door closed against the strong wind that was pouring into the hallway; disrupting posters and scattering papers everywhere.  
  
Then a strong presence was beside her, and together they forced the door shut. It was Sirius. Riley leaned heavily against the door and let out a loud sigh, as Sirius looked at her curiously. Some wisps of hair had come out of their arrangement during her walk to the office in the windstorm. Her cheeks were a flattering, windblown pink, and her blue eyes twinkled with mirth. Riley stood up.  
  
"Well that was fun!" She exclaimed in a breathless tone, giving Sirius a crooked smile.  
  
"Fun?!" Sirius asked, in a bewildered tone.  
  
Riley made an amused noise in her throat, and gave him a cheeky salute.  
  
"Thanks for your help, uh." She paused.  
  
"Sirius. Sirius Black." Sirius supplied, helpfully.  
  
".Sirius" Riley finished with a laugh, and headed into her office.  
  
Sirius stared after her for a moment, and then let out a laugh as well and walked down the hallway.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Mark poked his head through the door that connected her office to his. "I see you managed to get that door closed. Windy out?" He asked mockingly, with a snort.  
  
Riley glared at him; then gave a laugh. "Just a BIT!" she replied with equal sarcasm, "Glad I wasn't in a car; I could have been blown right off the ground!" She said with fake terror, giving Mark a laugh.  
  
"I have those reports on potential vampires, you wanted, and you'll be surprised at what our friends in the spy business turned up." She said, turning back to business. "Do you want to look at them now, or at the meeting?" She asked holding the manila folder in front of his face temptingly.  
  
Interest got the better of the man, and he snatched the folder out of her hand and flipped it open, scanning the lines of words, with hungry interest.  
  
"Oh..Oh my! This is quite astonishing, indeed. Good work Riley." Mark said, walking back to his office, without stopping his reading.  
  
Riley beamed at the compliment, and closed the door behind Mark's hunched over form. Shaking her head at his usual behavior she sat back down at her computer, and began to work.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
It was around 12:30, and the Auror's meeting concerning the vampire reports was getting no where.  
  
"We know that these people are vampires, why don't we just attack them now?" Lucius Malfoy shouted angrily, banging his fists on the table; it shook violently.  
  
James Potter rubbed his eyes wearily, and spoke to Lucius as he would a small child. "Lucius, we've been through this countless times. We can't attack these people until we are sure they are vampires. We could be killing innocents, if we're not 100% sure."  
  
Lucius snarled, and straightening began to pace around the room. "And while we wait like cowards these filthy creatures spread more evil, and death." He hissed.  
  
Sirius stood up so suddenly, he knocked his chair backwards. "Not all of us have your love and thirst for death, Malfoy. Some of has have shred of honor, and are certainly a lot more level headed than you---"  
  
Lucius whirled on him, "How dare you Black!" he spat the name with disgust.  
  
"--and more intelligent as well!" Sirius finished tauntingly.  
  
Lucius looked ready to lunge at Sirius and wring his neck. "Gentlemen, please!" Mark's voice boomed over the argument. James had both his hands out, separating the two. Lucius snarled and turned to sit down, and James lowered his arms.  
  
"Prat." Sirius muttered under her breath. This time Lucius actually did lunge over the table, and knocked Sirius to the ground. James was trying to pry Malfoy off his friend, and Mark looked on in bewilderment, as the rest of the Auror's looked on with surprised interest.  
  
Then the door opened, and everything froze. Lucius' hands were still clutching Sirius' robes, and Sirius' fist was hovering in mid-air. James' hands were on Lucius' arms, as he had been trying to pull the two apart  
  
It was Riley who stood in the doorway, a pad of paper in her hand, and pen tucked behind her ear. She looked up for a moment her brilliant blue eyes taking in the whole scene, and then she simply took her pen and let it hover over the paper.  
  
"Now what would you all like for lunch?" she asked, not looking up. She moved around the long table, and moved towards the three Auror's.  
  
Mark gave a little chuckle at the fighting Auror's reaction to Riley's calmness. "Where from Ri?" He asked, turning his attention to Riley.  
  
Unfazed, Riley reached the three Auror's, and a made a noise in her throat. "Starbucks, I can't get too far in this wind." She lifted James hands, and pushed him down into his seat.  
  
"I'll talk a chicken sub, with cheddar, on wheat bread, and coffee, black--" Mark stated.  
  
"--One sugar, one cream, got it." Riley finished for him, scribbling his order down.  
  
"Thank you, Riley." Mark, said cheekily. Riley looked up only for a moment, and gave him a small smile. Tucking her pen back behind her ear, she grabbed Lucius' arms with a no-nonsense grip, and lifted it away from Sirius' robe, and she led him back around to his seat like a puppy-one hand still holding the pad of paper.  
  
"And what would you like, Mr. Malfoy?" Riley questioned, pushing him rather roughly back into his seat.  
  
"Uh." Lucius floundered for a moment. "Turkey & Roast Beef, with Colby, on rye, and a French vanilla cappuccino."  
  
Every eye was fixed on her as her pen flew across the paper recording his order with lightening fast accuracy. She called James' name before she even finished writing down Lucius' order. "Mr. Potter?" She looked up, and he sent her a thankful look, to which she beamed. "Call me James. I'll take a ham sub with provolone on white. And just a water, thanks."  
  
"Sirius?" She asked, suddenly by his side.  
  
"I'll have the same as James, except for an Orange Mocha Frapuccino, extra whip-cream, extra foam." He said, quietly. As she jotted it down, her foot found the edge of his overturned chair, and she kicked it upright again, and pushed him down into it, with one fluid motion.  
  
Riley quickly finished taking down the rest of the Auror's orders, and then she was gone as fast as she had come, a gust of wind swirled through the conference room signaling her exit from the building.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
"That'll be 10 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 3 Knuts. Should I just put it on the office tab?" The young boy behind the counter asked. "Yes please, thanks Ray." Riley answered glancing at the boy's nametag. She grabbed two bags in one hand, and a tray of drinks in the other. The last tray of drinks she balanced in the crook of her arm.  
  
Turning around she pushed the door open with her backside, and strode out into the gray and windy afternoon. Moments later she was standing outside the office door, and was contemplating how to get in, when it was pulled open.  
  
"I thought you might need help.," A voice said smoothly. Lucius stood holding the door open. Something inside Riley clicked, and she knew immediately that she did not like this man. Not at all.  
  
"Let me help you with those." He said reaching for the drinks.  
  
"It's all right. I've got them." Riley replied, keeping her voice calm as she brushed past. She called back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. "Mr. Malfoy, will you be a gentlemen and close the door for me?"  
  
As Riley glanced back over her shoulder she tried not to laugh as Lucius struggled to close the door against the wind. Thankfully, Lucius had left the conference door ajar, and she backed into it, pushing it open, and walked into the room.  
  
"Did Lucius find you?" Mark asked digging around in the bags she set down on the table. Riley shuddered, and handed him his sandwich and coffee. "Yes he did, and I believe he is still struggling to close the door."  
  
James couldn't hold back a snort of laughter, and Riley's head snapped up. She was trying to keep a straight face as well, and was doing a much better job of it than the rest of the room. "Uh.maybe someone should go and help him." She suggested. No one said anything for a moment, and then Sirius snickered, and Riley burst into laughter, and sunk down into an empty chair.  
  
She was still laughing along with the men when she finished passing out the orders, and was forced to drink some of her water to calm herself.  
  
Sirius was eyeing her curiously, when Lucius entered the room. Giving the blonde man a sideways glance, Sirius leaned over the table slightly. "What would you suggest, we do about the possible vampires?"  
  
Riley was so stunned by the sudden question, she almost choked on her sandwich. The tension between Sirius and Lucius was so thick, she could have spread it on her sub like butter. Slowly she took a drink of water, and cleared her throat. "I think that since we do not have total proof that these people are in fact vampires, we cannot attack them at this time." She paused, and noted with slight discomfort that everyone in room, was hanging on her every word. "But I cannot totally disagree with Mr. Malfoy. You can't just sit here, and wait for proof to fall into your laps."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then James spoke up. "Miss. Callisto--"  
  
"Call me Riley." Riley interrupted, kindly with a smile.  
  
James gave her a small smile, and revised his earlier start. "Riley, what do you propose we do? If you don't mind me asking of course.." He added, hastily, fearing he had been too rude.  
  
Riley gave him a reassuring look. "I don't mind at all." She taped one slender finger on her chin for a moment, with her eyes closed. Then she cleared her throat again, and opened her eyes. "I propose that one of you see first hand if they're vampires."  
  
"And how are we going to do that?" Lucius interrupted with a scowl, moving closer to the table. "Walk through the streets holding a sign that says 'Bite Me' ?!"  
  
Sirius snickered, and Riley shot a hot glare at Lucius, and Malfoy paled slightly.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Now if you'd kindly, shut up, and let me finish I'm sure everyone would appreciate it." There was a chuckle at the other end of the table, and Lucius scowled, but sat down.  
  
"Now. What I propose you do, is to follow these potential vampires, and watch them. Most likely they'll stay inside all day, or sleep because as you know they can't bear sunlight. And they won't be eating foods or take lunch breaks. Then when night comes you'll see if they attack someone. The plus side of this is that if and when they do attack someone, you'll be there to help." She finished and scanned the room.  
  
"What you suggest is very dangerous, Riley." James said quietly. "If the vampire detects our presence they could call others, and one Auror isn't a match for a pack of vampires, and we certainly couldn't follow them in groups or we'd surely be found out."  
  
Riley nodded in understanding. "Would no one her do this task?"  
  
The room was deathly quiet.  
  
She nodded again. "Then I will do it." She said firmly.  
  
"No!" Several voices said at once. Mark's was one of fatherly-like protection. Sirius and James', ones of concern. Lucius' was mocking.  
  
Riley turned slowly to face the man. "You do not think I could do it." She said, more of a statement than a question. She didn't allow him to answer. "Is it because I am a mere secretary, or is it because I am a woman? Because either was I could report you to the ministry for occupational and sexual discrimination."  
  
Lucius was dumbstruck. "I.I.I didn't mean--" he stuttered.  
  
"Oh yes you did, Mr. Malfoy. You did mean what you said, don't lie to me. I didn't you offer to accept my challenge. Who are you to judge who is able to do this task and who is not, if you yourself feel that YOU cannot do it?"  
  
Lucius was silent with confusion, surprise, and anger. Riley gathered her lunch together and stood. "Don't go looking for those vampires, Riley." Mark said, suddenly. Riley looked at him, and did not answer. She stopped in the doorway with her hand on the handle, and looked back over her shoulder. "Have a nice day everyone." She said quietly, and then closed the door behind her with a bang.  
  
Mark winced.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Real mature. Riley thought to herself. I haven't slammed the door since. She laughed at herself, she had no memory of her life before the last two months. But she would like to think that she wasn't a door slammer.  
  
She was still rather angry with Lucius Malfoy, and needed something productive to do. One look at the large stack of files on her desk told her all she needed to know. She sat down and began to work. Immediately all her anger drained away and she became immersed in her work.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
R & R! Please! I know it might still be a bit confusing, and if you have any questions, e-mail me at sinking_grace@hotmail.com  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	3. Double-O Riley

Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Three: Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
~:The Next Day:~  
  
Riley groaned as Sirius poked his head into her office door for the twelfth time that morning. Mark and Sirius had been continually checking in on her, to make sure she wasn't off gallivanting around town following vampires. James had even stopped by once.  
  
By now Riley was seething. Standing up forcefully she gritted her teeth angrily. "Mr. Black! I cannot do my job with you continually barging in here. I am not going anywhere!"  
  
Sirius gaped at her, open-mouthed, in shock. Then the door was forcefully shut in face. Instantly Riley was back at her desk, the vampire file open in front of her.  
  
The name at the top of the list was William O'Kelley; more commonly known as Kinch. Unemployed with a series of assault charges against young woman, he was definitely someone who required more looking into.  
  
Hearing voices out in the hallway Riley hastily shoved the folder back into the file cabinet and slid it shut.  
  
Sirius and Mark were talking. "I'm going home for awhile." Sirius was saying.  
  
"I'll be holed up in my office all day." Mark's booming voice replied. "Contact me there if anything comes up."  
  
There was a pause, and then Riley heard the office door slam shut. Moments later the door to Mark's office was closed as well, and silence descended around her.  
  
Logging his address away in her head, Riley quickly gathered her things together, and left the building.  
  
~*~  
  
She worked as she walked. She pulled off her work blouse and stuffed it into her mini-back pack. Underneath her blouse had been a navy blue tank top with the words 'Can't Catch Me' written on it in shimmery silver letters.  
  
Then she ducked into an ally and moved into the shadows. When she emerged she was wearing baggy, black, cargo pants, and black sneakers. Her chocolate hair was now back to it's original blonde color, and was mostly covered by a plain black bandana. In a further attempt to disguise her appearance, black sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose.  
  
Without pausing, she strode out of the ally and into the sunlight. Head down - so as not to draw attention to herself - she turned the corner, and walked straight into someone else.  
  
Riley hastily straightened her bandana, and replaced her sunglasses from where they had fallen onto the pavement; the stranger stood up. She looked up to see a hand extended in front of her. She tried to discern the face, but found she was squinting up into the bright sun, and the person's face was shadowed.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, how careless of me. I wasn't watching where I was going." A male voice explained apologetically.  
  
A weak smile crept onto Riley's face, but disappeared almost immediately as a large cloud drifted over the glaring sunlight, and the man's face became visible. 


	4. The Following of Kinch O'Kelley

Title: Blast to the Past II Chapter Four: The Following of Kinch O'Kelley Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, but anything else is mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Previously  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, how careless of me. I wasn't watching where I was going." A male voice explained apologetically.  
  
A weak smile crept onto Riley's face, but disappeared almost immediately as a large cloud drifted over the glaring sunlight and the man's face became visible.  
  
~*~  
  
Impulsively, Riley scrambled backwards, and struggled to her feet.  
  
It was Sirius. Slightly confused, he pulled his hand back slowly. Riley kept her head lowered. If Sirius recognized her, her plan would be ruined, not to mention that both he and Mark would be furious with her.   
  
Sirius stepped closer. "I really am sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" Before she realized it, his hand was on her shoulder, and he was studying her face in concern.  
  
Their eyes met, and Riley froze. She felt her whole body turn to ice. The cold crept up from her toes all the way to her head, and her brain went numb. Then a blazing fire ripped throughout her body, from the inside out, and everything went hazy. The fire filled her vision, until all that she could see was Sirius' penetrating, chocolate brown eyes. And then it was gone, and she slammed back down into reality. To anyone passing by, they seemed frozen for only a second, but to Riley it seemed to have lasted an eternity.  
  
Sirius was still staring at her in a strange manner, and Riley was suddenly unsure of what passed across his face.  
  
Was it realization?  
  
Did he see through her weak disguise?  
  
Did he recognize her?  
  
But it seemed that her disguise was working, for it was not her name he breathed in surprise, but that of another. "Serenity?!"  
  
Riley was just as surprised as he. She wasn't his dead wife. He must have made some mistake, but Riley dared not speak for fear of discovery. She only moved her head slightly in a disagreeing manner, and then she shrugged his hand off her shoulder, and turned away.   
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~   
  
She was halfway down the sidewalk when she heard him take up pursuit of her, and she began walking more briskly. He matched her pace, and at a sudden impulse, Riley broke into a run, darting out into the street and jumping into the massive crowd of people.  
  
She could sense his presence behind her, pushing his way after her, muttering apologies to the people he unbalanced. Hunching down, she pushed her way through the crowd, and ducked into a small alley. She pressed herself as close to the wall as close as she could, and then looked out into busy street.  
  
Sirius had pushed his way into the center of the crowd. Through the large crowd, Riley could easily pick him out of the others. He was looking around. Looking for me she reminded herself. Or looking for whoever he thought she was. Either way, it was best if he didn't find her.  
  
Sirius looked around one more time, then pushed his way forward, and disappeared from her sight.  
  
Riley waited from a moment, and then let a huge breathe of air, she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. Laughing slightly at herself, she pushed away from the brick wall, and walked down the street.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Night fell just as Riley reached the outskirts of London. She had been tailing O'Kelley, for the last twenty minutes, and he had led her here. From behind a hedge, she watched him push open the small, black, rusty gate to the King's Cemetery, and slink, rather drunkenly around the various tombstones. Riley winced, as the gate inched swung closed with a long creak, which sounded a lot like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
Counting to five slowly, before venturing out of her hiding place, Riley pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, and crossed the street warily. Deciding not to risk the creaking gate, she took the short, wrought iron fence at a run, and grabbing the top, vaulted over.   
  
Riley landed off-balance, and grabbed an old headstone to keep from falling over. Grating stones brought a look of dismay to Riley's face, as the ancient headstone collapsed, and she disappeared into a cloud of dust and rubble.   
  
Footsteps echoed over the hard ground, and Riley struggled to get to her feet. Her ankle bent under her, and she let out a gasp of pain. In the pale beams of moonlight she could see that her ankle was already almost swollen to two times it's normal size.   
  
The hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning and fear. Slowly she raised her eyes, upwards. Two, large, luminescent yellow eyes stared back at her. Long, barred, fangs glittered strangely in the darkness, and Riley didn't even have a chance to scream, as a callused hand shot up, and covered her nose and mouth.  
  
~*~ R & R Please! And tell all your friends about my wonderful story.*wink wink*  
  
Kitty Malfoy ( ^ ^) ~~ kitty.ME!  
  
( '-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-' )  
  
^ Dancing Boo's 


	5. The Threat

Title: Blast to the Past II Chapter Four: The Threat Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Riley struggled to free herself from O'Kelley's grasp, but his vampire strength outmatched her own, ten fold. His hand on her mouth tightened and Riley's jaws screamed in aching pain. His superior weight pushed down on her, and her ankle buckled underneath her and she tumbled back to the ground. One hand remained over her mouth, and the other pinned her arms to the ground above her head.  
  
"You'll make a yummy, midnight snack." Kinch hissed, giving her a toothy smirk. Riley's eyes widened in fear, as Kinch's face lowered and his fangs inched closer and closer to her neck. His fangs were pressed slightly against her neck when something barreled into both of them. Kinch was ripped off of her, and he and the stranger tumbled down a hill. Blood poured down from her neck where his fangs had grazed her.  
  
The dawn-fog was already beginning to creep around her ankles, and float over her arms, as she lay on the cold, hard, ground, trying to regain her breath. A dying scream shot through the silence, and seemed hauntingly foreign to Riley's ears in such a quiet place.  
  
Footsteps coming up the hill crunched on the dead leaves of autumn, and brought Riley's wonderings back into check. Unsure of who the victor of the battle was, Riley's survival skills kicked in and she ducked behind a wall of a huge crypt.  
  
"You can come out, Miss. He is dead." A familiar voice called out in her direction.  
  
Warily, she slid out of her hiding spot, keeping her back to the wall, and her eyes on the man. His head turned slightly, and Riley caught his features briefly in the moonlight. Her eyes widened, but she did not speak, or he would surely know who she was.  
  
Instead, she just nodded, and began to leave when more footsteps blundered through the large piles of leaves, and Riley could hear the entrance gate creaking faintly, on the wind. A man in a shabby, brown overcoat, shuffled around the various tombstones and unfilled graves, an almost emptied bottle of vodka hanging loosely from his grimy fingers, and a lit joint in his mouth. He was shorter than Riley, though not abnormally so, and he was covered in so much filth and garbage that she seriously doubted that he had ever had a stable home or job for that matter.  
  
"Have either of you seen an Irish chap, 'bout yeh high, blondish hair, goes by the name o' Kinch O'Kelley?" he asked of them in a sluggish, halting voice.  
  
"He is dead. A vampire he was- a thing of evil- and had to be disposed of." The homeless man looked at them as if he had just then realized they were there. "What? Oh no... we were the best of friends..." he looked between the both of them somberly. The man stared at him strangely, but Riley gave him a sympathetic, understanding look, and though she would have loved to comfort the man with kind words and actions, she stood her ground.  
  
As the man shifted around his face hit the moonlight, and Riley recognized him from the list of potential vampires. His name was Andrew Pendleton, if she recalled correctly, and by the understanding look that dawned on the stranger's face, she guessed he had recognized Andrew as well.  
  
The man jumped forward and grabbed Andrew by his threadbare coat. A sharp stake in his hand. The bottle of vodka fell from Andrew's fingers at the sudden impact, and the joint balanced precariously on his bottom lip before it tumbled to the ground and extinguished itself.  
  
Riley leapt forward, and grabbed the man's arm in a vain effort to stop what he was trying to do. He flung her off of him, into a gravestone, where she slumped to the ground. The man raised his hand high, and drove the stake into Andrew's heart.  
  
There was no dying scream, no poof of dust, and no pile of ashes that marked where a vampire had died. Just a pitiful gasp, as both Andrew looked down at the stake that was still stuck in his heart, then he fell limply from the man's grasp, and lay still; the fog swirling around his crumpled body.  
  
"NO!" Riley screamed and ran to Andrew's body. Her fingers lingered lightly over the blood stained stake, and then moved to his neck to check his pulse. It was non-existent. "H-he's dead. You killed him!" She gasped. "He was a human, a-and you killed him." She stared at the man in wonder, trying to figure out how that man could be capable of murdering an innocent.  
  
"Riley?!" the man gasped. Riley's eyes widened in fear, and she stood hastily, and began backing away. He stepped closer, and his slate gray eyes stood out against his paler than usual skin, and moonlight turned his platinum blonde hair, almost silver.  
  
"You killed him, Lucius." She repeated again in wonderment, backing even farther away. "You can't tell anyone, Riley!" Lucius snarled, darkly. "You killed him." She repeated again. In her retreat backwards she stumbled, then turned and ran headlong down the hill, and out of the cemetery, with the violent Auror on her tail.  
  
~*~  
  
Pain lanced up her sprained ankle as she darted down empty streets. She'd lost her sunglasses a long way back but hadn't dared to stop for them. She had done everything she could to lose him, but he wasn't to be shaken. He was getting closer every minute, and see her last hope rise up into view. The park.  
  
Putting on an extra burst of speed she dove headfirst through the hedge that surrounded it, and pulled into a controlled summersault. Instantly she was back on her feet dodging, around tables, and jumping over bushes. Bent and barren branches reached out at her and grabbed at her, ripping her clothes and cutting into her skin.  
  
She had lost her bandana in her dive through the hedge, and had nothing with which to bind the large gash on her head. Crimson blotted out her vision as blood seeped down her face, and she didn't think she was going to make it. Her detour through the park had succeeded to slow him down, but she wouldn't be able to make much of the advantage in her present state.  
  
Then the hedge rose up again and she dove through it. Once back on shaky feet, she screamed out. "Help! Help ME!!! PLEASE!" She ran on, her frightened voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Lights appeared in windows, giving her a vague flicker of hope, but when no one came, her hope was squashed.  
  
Looking up she saw movement in the shadows. Was it a person? It was. "Help! Help me!" She screamed out again. She was almost there, when Lucius' patience snapped.  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!'  
  
One of the vender's carts that usually bustled around the busy streets during the day whizzed out from its resting-place and crashed down upon Riley's form. She fell to the ground with a scream mixed with surprise and pain; her lower half pinned to the concrete. She didn't move, her golden hair spilled out around her and her blood pooled out around her.  
  
Then her arm twitched slightly and her head lifted. A groan escaped her lips, and some of the rubble shifted from her movement. The load on her lower half lightened suddenly; someone was digging her out. Wood and metal clattered onto the ground as her rescuer shoved things off the pile, urgently.  
  
Footsteps came up behind her, and her rescuer spoke. "Lucius! Help me get her free!"  
  
She knew that voice. Though her eyes were closed, large, chocolate brown eyes, filled with emotion, blotted out her vision. Eyes that haunted her, whether she was sleeping or waking, though she just now realized it. It was Sirius.  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and she choked out a sob. He didn't know that Lucius did this. Sirius stopped shifting rocks and looked at her. He leaned down, his hand stroking her hair. "What is it, Ren?" he whispered.  
  
"Lucius...he did this to me..." she rasped, in a hoarse whisper. Sirius stiffened, and his hand moved to his wand, hidden inside the folds of his robes. How could he be sure she was telling the truth? It was true, that Lucius hadn't moved from his position when he had asked him to help. He decided to go with his gut instincts. In one fluid motion he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Lucius.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Lucius went flying backwards, and was knocked unconscious. Pushing off a wooden plank, he slid Riley out of the rubble, and cradling her in his arms-disapperated.  
  
~*~  
  
R & R!! 


	6. Bad News

Title: Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Six: Bad News Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, though I wish I did. I do own Serenity (though her name and description belong to SM) and all other non- HP related characters/ideas, unless otherwise stated. Now that the formalities are over with, enjoy Chapter Six!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Riley stared straight up at the ceiling. The patterns in the white plaster were barely visible to her and when she tried to study them closer, her head reeled, and she was forced to close her eyes. The steady, monotone noise of her heart-monitor echoed through her head. Other sounds filled her head as well; the tedious dripping of the liquid in her IV; the distant sounds of a television in a room down the corridor.  
  
She opened her eyes again. She could feel his presence with her in the room, but her heart wouldn't let her look at him immediately. Instead, her eyes shifted from the ceiling to the opposite wall; white as well. Her eyes jumped over the open doorway, and landed on the small table beside her hospital bed. They lingered there for a moment; taking in the large bouquets of flowers and gifts from her friends and co-workers.  
  
Her eyes welled with tears, and once again she was forced to look towards the ceiling. Her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes closed slowly shut and she struggled to get control of her emotions. Only after making sure she wasn't going to burst into tears, her eyes lowered and she turned to him.  
  
Sirius was taken aback as her eyes bore into his own. Her deep soulful eyes were heavy with sadness and much pain. Looking deeper he saw that her eyes mirrored the shadow that covered her very essence. Realizing how far he had probed with his haunting gaze, she yanked her eyes away from his, and settled her blue orbs on the foot of her bed.  
  
Sirius leaned forward, and rested his hand on the edge of her bed, and Riley slid away from him. He removed his hand. "Serenity?" he ventured.  
  
Her head snapped around and her eyes focused on his in a hawk-like glare. Her gaze was so sudden and intense, that Sirius jerked backwards. "I am not your dead wife." Riley said in a low, even tone; her eyes flashing with anger, and a bit of hurt.  
  
In a lighter tone she said, "Besides, I don't even look like her." She turned back to gazing at the opposite wall. It was true. Now that the spell to enchant her hair back to it's original blonde had worn off; it was back to its auburn color. Her eyes, though close to Serenity's enchanting blue, were tad darker; closer to black.  
  
Sirius was quiet, contemplating her point in his head. She turned back to him, scrutinizing his features-deep in thought. "I'm right aren't I?" she asked him quietly. He looked up at her from beneath his fringe of hair, as if just aware of her eyes upon him, though Riley knew that wasn't the case.  
  
His chocolate eyes drifted over her features, as if searching for something. They moved upwards, and lingered for a moment on her hair. His eyes widened suddenly, and he pointed suddenly to her hair.  
  
Reflexively, she raised a hand to her head. "What is it?" she asked in suspicion.  
  
"You're hair!" he exclaimed in a victorious tone. "The roots are blonde! Your hair is dyed!"  
  
Riley's hand went automatically to the top of her head. Apparently, she hadn't done a very good job when she'd dyed it last. "And what if they are?" She snapped. "That's not me anymore!"  
  
"How can you deny the truth!?" he exclaimed in an exasperated tone.  
  
"How can I deny that which I do not know?!" she screamed at him. He stared at her in shock. "I have no memory of my life before two months ago! How can I be your wife?!" Tears streamed down her pale face, and dripped down off her chin; leaving wet splotches on her crisp, hospital sheets.  
  
A warm hand reached out and cupped her cheek. His fingers brushed away the salty tears and their trails along her face. Riley turned her face into the caress, allowing herself a moment of longing and weakness, then she turned away from his touch and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Both of them were saved from breaking the silence, when the door opened and Mark burst in the door, followed closely by a woman. Riley raised her head slightly, at the loud entrance, and smiled shyly. Sirius stood up, and offered the older man his chair, and went to stand next to the woman.  
  
Mark grabbed her hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "How do you feel?" he asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
"Like I was just hit by a cart." She chuckled, but winced suddenly in pain and clutched her side. She turned her wide eyes on Mark, and he felt as if he had been stabbed by a knife by the pain he saw there, pain that went deeper than her current condition. He wondered how he'd missed it before. "How bad is it?" she asked quietly. Her eyes bored into his own, and he was forced to look away.  
  
Turning his head slightly his eyes searched for Sirius' as if asking a silent question. Sirius closed his eyes, and Mark turned slowly back to her but wouldn't meet her gaze. She looked between the to men, and was about to ask again, when Mark spoke again.  
  
"You're lucky you're not dead you know." He said, in an admonishing tone. "I told you not to go after those vampires."  
  
Riley snorted in contempt. "It wasn't the vampire who did this to me." She gestured weakly to her immobile body. "It was one of your own." Mark closed his eyes again, and hung his head slightly.  
  
"You're right...and for that I am truly sorry, Ri. Lucius..."  
  
Sudden fear shot through her, and her body turned to ice. "Lucius!" she breathed. "Where is he?" she asked, her hand reaching out to clutch Mark's robe.  
  
It was Sirius who spoke. "We haven't captured him yet..." he confessed quietly. Riley's eyes automatically shot to the doorway, searching out into the hallway. "Why did he try to kill you, Sere-, er, Riley?" Sirius continued.  
  
"I was trailing O'Kelley in the graveyard. I fell onto a gravestone, and O'Kelley found me. He was about to bite me, when Malfoy came, and staked him. I was about to leave, when Pendleton came into the graveyard looking for O'Kelley. Malfoy acted immediately and stake him." She paused for a moment, as a shuddered rippled through her body. "He was human. And Malfoy killed him. He killed an innocent man." She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment, as if trying to block the terrible image from her mind. "Of course he came after me then. Didn't want anyone to know that perfect Malfoy made a mistake that resulted in murder."  
  
The entire room was silent, and then Mark stood up abruptly. "You're like a daughter to me, Ri. He won't get away with this, I promise you. I'll get everyone at the office working on it." And then he was gone.  
  
The woman moved and took Mark's vacated seat and cleared her throat. Riley's eyes swiveled around and locked on the woman. Her hair fell around her shoulders in twisting, dark brown, curls, and her skin was light cream color. Her icy, light blue eyes locked with Riley's and Riley was sure she had met this woman before. Regardless she took everything she saw about the woman and committed it to memory.  
  
"Hello." She said, with a small chuckle. "You're probably wondering who I am. I know I'm not around much, but I'm you're roommate Sharlee Black."  
  
So that's who her mystery roommate was. "Wait did you say Black?!"  
  
"Yes, Sirius here is my older brother." Riley's eyes passed back and forth between the siblings, studying both of them. Then she turned to Sharlee. "Well, it doesn't matter. At any rate I don't know you that well..."  
  
Oh, but you do Serenity. Sharlee though to herself, for she too had seen the resemblance. That was why she had been so eager to share her apartment with a total stranger. She had reminded her so much of her friend.  
  
"So I believe you can give me an honest answer." Riley continued. "How bad is it?"  
  
Whatever Sharlee had been expecting, that was it, and she was shocked into silence. Once again, Riley's eyes bore into her own, and Sharlee felt her resistance slip away. "Why can't I feel my legs?" Riley whispered. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, but she would not let them fall.  
  
Sharlee wanted to take the girl into her arms and hold her until she got better, but she gripped the arms of the chair and stayed seated.  
  
"The medi-wizards did there best to reset the broken and cracked bones, but..."  
  
"But what?" Riley probed, steeling herself for the worst.  
  
Sharlee looked pleadingly at her brother, but he closed his eyes and turned away from both of them. With tears in her own eyes she turned back to Riley, and when she spoke, her words were filled with sympathy and sadness. "Your legs were badly broken, and you'll have to be in a wheel-chair until they're healed..."  
  
Riley turned her face towards the ceiling and closed her eyes.  
  
"There's more," Sharlee continued quietly. Riley's eyes opened but she did not turn to look at her. "When the vending cart fell on to you, it fell on to you from so high up and with such weight that it...it crushed your womb...you're unable to have children..."  
  
*~****~****~****~****~****~****~*  
  
Ooh! Cliffy! R & R please! Love all of you who've stuck with me from the beginning!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^.^)  
  
Flames will be used to sterilize my tattooing needle. 


	7. Pain

Title: Blast to the Past II Chapter Seven: Pain Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: None of this HP Junk is mine, sadly. I even offered JK $1,000,000 and a leg wax, but she wouldn't give me 'em! So I egged her house and beat her car in with a crowbar. But, Ssh! Don't tell the coppa's. I'm hiding out in Czechoslovakia until she takes off the bounty on my head, and that's where I'm writing this chappy.  
  
A/N: This chapter is done in fanfic format. This is the first songfic/chapter I've done yet, so please be nice. -Credits: Pain (Slayer Mix) by Kim Ferron; Four Star Mary  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
(These little scenes take place a week and a half after the 'bad news')  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
Sirius watched as Riley's resistance was shattered in an instant. One hand passed over her lower torso and the other clenched the sheets. Large wet tears poured down her face in streams. Her body shook with anguish and her face was like white marble. Her back arched and her head snapped back as a scream was ripped forcefully from her throat.  
  
Then time resumed its normal speed again as the door swung open with a bang, and the doctors burst into the room. Two sets of hands grabbed her arms and legs - pinning her to the bed. The third doctor pierced her upper arm with a needle, and injected her with sedatives.  
  
Her face went slack and her limbs rested limply on the bed. Her eyes began to lose focus as the drugs moved through her body. Her eyelids began to get heavy though she fought to keep them open. One last crystalline tear slid down her cheek before she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.  
  
FEELING I'VE BEEN LOST FOR YEARS YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND ME  
  
Empty thoughts breezed over her mind, and swirled across her blackened eyes, like the fog of dawn. A loud knock on her apartment door, interrupted her thoughts, empty-though they may be, and her eyes rose slowly from the floor, where they had been fixed. She moved slowly, as if she had been locked in that position for several hours, and with a draining effort she walked to the door, and opened it.  
  
Dark eyes locked with her own and she began to close the door. He stopped her weak attempt easily, and being too emotionally drained she did not resist, but simply stood in front of him, unmoving, one hand still on the door.  
  
His eyes swept over her, taking in her appearance. She was covered in filth and grime; her face and hair streaked with dirt. Her hair, now back to it's original blonde from neglect, was dirty and unclean, and hung over her pale face in scraggly bunches. The large, wrinkled, white T-shirt that she wore hung limply off one bony shoulder. Her skinny, bare legs were scratched and purple with cold, and her feet were bare.  
  
Sirius watched as her pupils widened, melting into her obsidian eyes as they became glassy and unfocused. Sirius watched her draw into herself gathering back her pitiful strength and her remaining emotional courage. He fought inside himself as Riley's dead eyes seemed to look through him, and yet at nothing, at the same time. A scream rose in his throat as images moved through those depthless eyes. Images he knew. Scenes of what he had been through. They were Iher/I memories. Memories that had been forgotten, lost in the loopholes of her mind.  
  
Then her eyes snapped back into focus, though still covered with fog and shadow.  
  
"What is it?" She spoke normally, though to her ears it seemed that her words were thick and heavy with her burden and the darkness that fed off her.  
  
Sirius seemed out of sorts, and not entirely focused on what he was saying - his words jumbling together. "Memories. First time we met. Charms. Your eyes. You're lost. Can't you see them?"  
  
"See what?" she snapped.  
  
"The memories in your eyes, can't you see them?" he asked leaning forward.  
  
In a moment of clearness, her eyes lightened, hinting at the blue buried beneath, and the clouding fog lifted, opening her eyes. His hand reached up to cup her cheek, and thunder cracked so loudly Riley jumped. Lightening soon followed filling the apartment with blinding, pulsing, white light. A wind swirled excitedly around their feet, swirling up to encircle them in a shroud of slicing wind. It seemed to Riley as if the storm was there, Iinside/I the room with them.  
  
Then the brightest burst of lightening filled the room, and Riley couldn't even see Sirius standing in front of her. Suddenly, she staggered backward as an image ripped through her vision, leaving her seeing spots, and her head ringing. Brief though the image was it would remain burned in her memory forever.  
  
In a sudden surge of strength, brought on by the shock of the image, Riley shoved Sirius away from her and he stumbled back and fell down backwards into the hallway. He looked up at her his shocked, chocolate eyes, mirroring her own.  
  
UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THESE TEARS  
  
Tears poured down her face, mixing with the dirt, leaving muddy trails down her cheeks, she managed to shake her head through her silent tears, and whispered a response.  
  
"I. Don't. See. Anything." then she was forced to close the door, if only to block out his determinedly disbelieving eyes. Haunting, piercing eyes. She could feel them staring at her through the door. Her back burned as if his eyes could burn their way to her soul. Riley felt so violated, when he looked at her.  
  
The door rattled against her back, as Sirius' fists pounded on it. "Serenity, let me in. Serenity? let me in, damnit!"  
  
Tears streamed down her face, as she stared up at the ceiling - watching it grow fuzzy through her tears. She closed her eyes as the door shook harder, and drew her knees up to her chest; wrapping her arms around them. He banged the door again, and she lowered her head into her knees, and sobbed.  
  
BUT YOU NEVER GET TO SLEEP WHEN I'M AWAY I DON'T MIND THE DEEPER THAT YOU LAY  
  
The shaking door and her own racking sobs faded into the back of her mind as sleep snatched her into its jaws, and she drifted away. When she awoke Sirius was gone, and she was lying on the floor in front of the door. She tried to go back to sleep, but the shadow crept into her mind, seeping into her very essence, twisting her thoughts and actions, and sleep would not come.  
  
She felt as if she had known such evil before, then it had disappeared. Now it was back. It spread throughout her, eating away at everything pure and good inside her. It found the dark, hidden spots in her soul and fed them negative energy. She could feel the darkness and shadow inside. She rolled onto her side, and retched, sickened at herself.  
  
OUT OF TIME  
  
PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP  
  
She pulled herself to her feet, leaning against the door. She could tell it was dawn by one look at the window. She dressed quickly in baggy khakis and a white three-quarter's length shirt, placing something in one of the oversized pant's pockets. Walking back to the door, she caught her own glance in the hall mirror. She felt sick again, and ripped the offending object off the wall bringing it down to the ground with a crash. The sound of breaking glass, brought her a little peace, which was soon gone as she saw her haunting image reflected in the millions of tiny pieces.  
  
RUNNING, RUNNING FROM THOSE DAYS THERE'S ANOTHER ONE INSIDE ME GUESS I'VE GONE INSANE  
  
She slammed open the door, and stumbled right over Sirius, who had fallen asleep in the hallway. He groggily raised his head, and his movements were sluggish with sleep. Glad for the slight advantage, she leapt over him and raced down the hallway and down the stairs. Insanity clung to her like a cloak billowing out around her, but clutching to her at the same time. She found herself leaping over 4 or 5 steps at a time, uncaring of whether she hurt herself.  
  
BUT YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY WHEN I COME AROUND I DON'T MIND THE DAY I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN  
  
After a moment's hesitation Sirius was scrambling to his feet and stumbling after her.  
  
There was something very wrong.  
  
He bhad/b to find her.  
  
PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP  
  
DON'T STOP. DON'T TALK. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME. DON'T STOP. DON'T TALK. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME.  
  
Riley pushed open the door, and gulped in fresh air, hoping to dispel the shadow that continued to grow. The air brushed softly against her skin, as gentle as a lover's kiss, but did nothing to lift her soul.  
  
"Serenity!" his voice echoed down the stars in booming spirals. Instantly, Riley was out the door racing down the street. His footsteps soon followed hers, the only sound in the early dawn. Though he was in better physical shape than her, she outdistanced him easily, shadow and insanity fueling her, driving her onward. More footsteps joined his, but Riley could no will herself to look back.  
  
"The image was real! It's a memory of your past!" Sirius' voice reached out to her, willing her to stop, but she forced it to the back of her mind, and ran on. With a fierce need to outdistance the coaxing voice, she sprinted forward, and ran inside her office building.  
  
In a moment she was standing on top of the building, hands in her pockets, looking down at Sirius as he ran towards her. She frowned down at him as her insides clenched under the shadows' strain.  
  
It was time.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the cold metal in her pocket, and she drew out the gun that she had concealed in her pocket.  
  
LOADED, LOADED UP THIS GUN  
  
THERE'S A KILLER IN ME  
  
She heard Sirius' sharp intake of breath; the shifting of gravel as he skid to a stop in front of the building. Then she closed her eyes and pressed the gold metal to her temple.  
  
Yes it was time....  
  
Time to end it....  
  
Soon it would all be over....  
  
HOPING, HOPE THAT YOU'RE THE ONE  
  
BUT YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY WHEN I COME AROUND I DON'T MIND THE DAY I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN  
  
TERRIFY  
  
PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP PAIN. I CAN'T SLEEP 


	8. Surprise?

Title: Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Eight: Surprise? Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: None of this HP stuff belongs to me, etc. etc. ya know the drill.  
  
A/N: Ooooh yeah! I've mastered the art of cliffhangers!  
  
~*~  
  
The cold metal against her temple brought Riley a twisted sense of peace. Such a small device was about to end the evil that plagued her.  
  
"NO!" a female voice shrieked.  
  
Riley's eyes snapped open.  
  
Sirius had disappeared. Where he had been but a moment before, a young girl stood - no more than twelve years old. Long, silky black hair whipped around the girl's cream-colored face, and blended into the night beyond. Even from her great height, Riley could see the girl's coral lips parted in fear; could see the way her large sapphire eyes slanted upwards; could see those same eyes glow in a phosphorescent blue light.  
  
Riley's finger tightened restlessly on the trigger.  
  
Another child appeared nest to the first, and Riley's eyes locked on him. For a moment, Riley thought it was Sirius, the two looked so alike. But this boy was much younger, and rather than haunting brown his eyes matched the piercing blue of the girl next to him.  
  
.:.Please don't......:. The plea slid through her mind as smoothly as a thought. She scanned for the owner of the mental call, and her eyes instantly locked on the boy.  
  
.:.Fight it.:. The call now was more like a command as it settled in her mind, echoing its orders. The boy's lips hadn't moved a centimeter, but Riley knew it was him who had spoken in her head.  
  
Complete silence descended on the trio as Riley stare impassively down at the children.  
  
Then the boy's eyes focused on something behind her, and Riley realized too late that the children had just been a distraction. She pulled the trigger suddenly and a shot sounded into the night.  
  
Riley's eyes opened and fixed on the gun. Sirius' strong hand covered hers; pointing the gun skyward. She struggled to bring the gun back down, but Sirius wrenched it out of her hands, and it clattered over the edge. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her arms to her sides.  
  
Her body flexed trying to break from his grasp, but he held her firm, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck.  
  
"That image you saw.....of us kissing..that was real!" he whispered fiercely into her hair. "It was real, love. I know what it was you saw because I saw it too!"  
  
His tears of desperation mingled with her own tears of pain and fear. Riley turned and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He turned her to face to children standing below them with looks of relief on their identical faces.  
  
"Look!" he urged; his voice barely above a whisper. Riley whimpered and tore her watery gaze from his eyes, and after a moment looked downwards. Riley's eyes locked with the girl's. The girl stared at her for a moment, and Riley felt an odd sensation in her head, as if someone was looking through her head.  
  
Riley acted reflexively and she did something she didn't know she could do. She created a mental wall and roughly slammed it down, blocking out the intruder. It was not the boy, whom she had expected, but the girl who stumbled backwards from the shock. The boy glared at the girl, but she ignored him and stared with wide, blue eyes at Riley.  
  
"Mommy?!" The girl breathed, and then burst into tears. The boy pulled her to him and she sunk to her knees; sobbing into his chest. "It's her, Leo. I know it..." The girl sobbed, clutching to his shirt like it was a lifeline. The boy, Leo, stroked her ebony hair and looked up at Riley. Riley turned to Sirius.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked. Pointing down at the twins, even though Sirius knew immediately whom she meant.  
  
"Well, um.they're my kids." He said, nervously. Riley nodded knowingly. She had noticed the resemblance, almost immediately. Riley was about to comment on this, but Sirius wasn't done.  
  
"They're also yours."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Damn! I'm getting good at these things! Sorry it was so short, I just wanted the chapter to end like that. I'll have the next one up within the day or tomorrow!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	9. A Demon in the Dark

Title: Blast to the Past II Chapter Nine: A Demon in the Dark Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing! Except the plot, and most things non-HP related.  
  
A/N: Boy! That last cliffhanger was pretty good don't you think? I thought so too. Didn't see that coming, did you?! NO YOU DIDN'T! And if you did, you're my new best friend, lol. Well, I know that most of you are still kinda confused on how Serenity(Riley) got back to the past. That will all be explained in the NEXT chapter! Aren't you excited? I am too! Here we go!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Riley couldn't breathe. Her lungs tightened and refused to fill with air. She clutched at her chest, willing air into her lungs, but it was to no avail. She began to get dizzy, as the shadow moved into her throat cutting off the air entirely.  
  
Her legs would no longer support her, and she fell to her knees. Sirius tried to help her, but a strong barrier of shadow erupted around her, holding him at bay. She clawed at her throat, needing oxygen, and her body shifted closer to the edge of the roof.  
  
Sirius yelled at her, but his voice was muffled by shadow. She teetered slightly, and then fell. Her body crashed into a large pile of trash, and disappeared beneath it.  
  
Sirius was halfway down the fire escape, and the twins had almost reached her, when the pile virtually exploded. Garbage and filth rained endlessly down from the sky onto them, and they covered their heads defensively.  
  
The shadow had finally won. It had struck in her moment of weakness and taken over. Her clothes had been shredded and barely covered her private parts, and her fingernails and toenails had grown to three times their length and had sharpened to a point. Sirius watched as her milky cream-colored skin blended to black, as her body spun slowly in a circle.  
  
Rows of razor sharp fangs slid between her lips and glittered in the darkness. Riley's long blonde hair spread out around in her in the air, and Sirius and the twins covered their eyes as it burst into flames. The smokeless tendrils of flame floated above her head; hissing and licking around her face. She stopped spinning and when she blinked her eyes switched from obsidian to a volcanic red.  
  
"Mom?" the girl whispered staring at the Demon that had once been her mother.  
  
"Kira! Get behind me!" Sirius ordered, pushing the trembling girl behind him. "Serenity, is that you?" he asked stepping closer.  
  
"I. Am. Sssssshadow." Serenity/Shadow hissed, bearing her fangs.  
  
Kira shook her head. "No, you're Serenity."  
  
Shadow hissed and leapt at the girl, bringing her claws in a downward slash. She broke skin, but it wasn't the girl's. It was Sirius. He was standing protectively over Kira, his arms outspread. Shadow jumped back and settled into her crouch, licking the blood off her fingers. Sirius raised his wand weakly, and a huge, glowing band of green energy wrapped around Shadow; binding her inside it.  
  
Shadow struggled wildly inside the ring, hissing and thrashing about. Her muscles flexed and the band stretched outward. Energy crackled around it as the holding field was strained and pushed to its limits. Shadow screeched and the band shattered. The energy sizzled like fireworks and disappeared into the ground. Sirius raised he wand again, but Kira screamed.  
  
"No!" She scrambled to her feet, and slid around her father. She ran at Shadow and leapt at her; wrapping her arms around her. Shadow screeched at the girl's touch. Smoke slithered out from where their skin touched, and Shadow screamed in pain.  
  
"Ssssstop!" Shadow hollered, trying to yank the girl free. Kira's grip held fast.  
  
"I won't let you go!" Kira screamed back at her, tears forming again in her eyes. Shadow arched back and clutched at her head, and screamed into the night. Her primal scream wavered slightly, humanity creeping into it. Sirius and Leo stared in awe as a bright, golden light burst from the two women. Kira gasped in surprise as her feet left the ground, and she tightened her grip on Shadow as they spiraled upwards.  
  
A hurricane-like wind materialized from no where, and almost knocked Sirius and Leo over. Starting from the roots, Shadow's fiery hair was turned to pure golden blonde that reached her toes. Then the rain started, small droplets hit her forehead washing away the black as if it was only dirt, revealing ebony skin; her teeth lost their fangs and returned to normal. Lastly, the fire left her eyes, and then they were back to their empty blackness.  
  
Then she gasped suddenly, and her body writhed in pain. She twisted her neck around and retched. The night got suddenly darker as if a shadow had descended upon it. Then the sun peeked over the horizon, creating a soft glow around them, and as the sun's first light reached Riley's eyes they glowed golden; piercing through the early dawn as bright as headlights. She and Kira lowered to the ground slowly, and as the light in her eyes faded Sirius saw they were a pure, azure blue with no hint of darkness or fog.  
  
"Serenity" he breathed. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah! I'm so good! I'd like to thank Luna for helping me out with my writer's block, and I hope you all liked this chapter!  
  
Review Please!  
  
Kitty Malfoy ( '.' ) 


	10. Déjà vu and Explanations

Title: Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Ten: Déjà vu and Explanations  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: This chapter is explaining everything about Serenity coming back, etc. Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
"Give me the boy!"  
  
Lily was sobbing.  
  
Puh-puh-please...no!"  
  
"Just move aside, girl! I came for the boy."  
  
"No! Not Harry. Please not Harry - kill me instead!"  
  
Lily pushed the wailing bundle behind her, and gave the man a defiant glare.  
  
Serenity watched once again over Voldemort's shoulder.  
  
She saw his wand raise before Lily did, and tried to shout out a warning. She raced forward as Lily pulled her wand up in defense. But it would not save her. A flash of green light filled the small room, and when it was gone Lily Potter lay dead on the floor, and in vain Serenity ran forward.  
  
She had to protect Harry.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
She was running in slow-mo.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
[Avada Kedavra]  
  
Serenity was racing against time - and a deadly curse..  
  
Almost there. ****** Serenity sat bolt upright in her bed panting and covered with perspiration. It had been two days since she had gotten her memory back, and both nights she had had the same vision/dream.  
  
She remembered seeing it when she had been in school. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she slid out from under the covers. Pulling on a silky robe over her nightgown she padded out of the guest room and into Sirius'. They slept in separate rooms because Serenity wasn't quite used to the fact that they were married.  
  
She climbed onto his bed and laid down next to him; the covers serving as a barrier between their bodies. "Sirius." She whispered. "Sirius. Wake up, luv." She nudged him slightly. He stirred, and his eyes opened slowly as he blinked back sleep.  
  
"Rene, what time is it?!" he muttered. Serenity sighed in exasperation. "I don't know, but I really need to talk to you."  
  
"What do you need to talk about, pet?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How did I get back here?" She whispered. Sirius looked at her sharply, and bit his lip. He sat up in bed and ran a hand, nervously through his hair.  
  
"I mean one minute I was there with Voldemort and the next..." She trailed off and looked at him. "I need to know Sirius." Without thinking, her hand found his and her fingers laced with his.  
  
He sighed and kissed their joined hands. "After the accident on the stairs, I spent all my free time looking for a spell to bring you back - so we could be together."  
  
Serenity nodded, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze; and urged him to continue.  
  
"Well I cast the spell." he trailed off.  
  
"And?" Serenity prompted.  
  
"And nothing." He finished, "Nothing happened. I waited for twelve years. I was just about to give up when YOU came. I knew your were different, that there was something familiar about you, the day we met."  
  
"But why did the spell take me back twelve years after it was cast? And how did we get kids? We never." Sirius coughed.  
  
"I don't know." he confessed. "They appeared about the same day you did." he mused.  
  
"Didn't everyone else notice that your kids just suddenly appeared?!" Serenity asked, incredulously.  
  
He scratched his head in thought. "Well, actually, everyone acted as if the twins had always been there."  
  
Serenity was quiet for a moment, absently playing with her necklace from Lily and James. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I think the shadow inside me tried to stop me from getting back to you. But for the twins..maybe me coming back was in a way recognizing the way things should have been. That's why the twins appeared. They were meant to exist." Her eyes locked with Sirius'.  
  
They were silent, again.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tell me about the shadow.."  
  
Serenity thought back on the events that had lead to her insanity in the future. Tears formed in the back of her eyes, and she turned away from Sirius, not wanting him to see her tears.  
  
Warm hands touched her face turning her back towards him, and rubbing away the tears.  
  
"My father tortured me." She whimpered. Fury swirled in Sirius' eyes though he tried to hide it from her. Serenity roughly wiped away the trails of tears and told Sirius about the Veritaserum and her wedding nightmare.  
  
"I began to think that if I could just tell you that I loved you and that I would marry you, that everything would be okay. It became my lifeline in the darkness. Then when I escaped to the Knight Bus, I was forced to break my chant, and..." Serenity stopped, scrambling to find the right words.  
  
"I think that my mind was so damaged by my torture that it convinced itself that since I had broken the chant that the shadow would consume me. I think that I created the demon inside me.."  
  
Serenity paused to regain her composure, and continued again. "When you told me about Kira and Leo, I was so shocked and caught off guard that the demon I created took over. If Kira hadn't of been there.."  
  
Serenity shook her head, and closed her eyes against the tears. Sirius squeezed her hand tightly. "It'll be ok." he whispered.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes again, and stared at their joined hands for the longest time, before she looked up again. Her tear-filled eyes met his and she smiled. "I believe you."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
R & R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^.^) 


	11. Flying Without Wings

Title: Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Eleven: Flying Without Wings  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Ok everything Hp-related belongs to JK, but everything else is mine!  
  
Special Note: This chapter is inspired and dedicated to Luna Writer! My muse. She was kind enough to let me use the song that her story is based (read it : Flying Without Wings) for my 2nd song-fic chapter. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain fell from the sky, and cast shadowy trails on Serenity's face as she gazed out the window. Thunder cracked in the distance and lightening lit up the cloud filled sky. She sobbed and pressed her forehead against the cold unyielding glass, and cried along with the rain.  
  
Everybody's looking for a something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
  
  
She smiled through her tears, for they were not the tears of a broken heart or of sadness, but of pure and unspoiled joy. It was strange how she could find such a release in the distant rain. Something that couldn't feel made her feel more than a person ever could. She smiled, her joy radiated from her and it cut through the clouds and rain. A glittering ray of light broke through the rolling, black clouds and shone down at her through the window bathing her in light and warmth.  
  
Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
  
When you've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Serenity turned to see her children standing in the frame of the door. Sirius rose groggily from their bed, awoken by their concerned voices. Serenity smiled and patted the space on the window seat beside her and the twins clambered up next to her. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. "No mom." Leo said. "We heard you crying. Are you ok?" he asked. "What's wrong?" Serenity looked up to see Sirius standing beside the window. His hand rested lightly on her shoulder.  
  
Pure love and care shone in his eyes; concern was plain on the faces of her children. Serenity was so overwhelmed by complete joy that she began to cry again. "Nothing's wrong." she sobbed. "These are happy tears sillies." Impulsively she grabbed the twins and hugged them to her tightly. Locking her fingers with Sirius' she kissed his hand softly and her tears fell onto his hand and rolled off into the darkness.  
  
Serenity felt so light and free, as if she had realized something so great, something so profound that nothing could hold her down. Not even wings.  
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You'll find it in the words of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
"Let's do something fun today!" Sirius and the twins looked up at her in surprise from their breakfast. "Together." She added. Bacon fumes rose from the sizzling pan on the stove and she lifted it up and dished it out. Impulsively, Sirius grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek sweetly. "I love you." He whispered. Serenity felt like crying again as her heart swelled, and she kissed him back. "I love you too." She breathed in his ear. "Ew! Moooooooooom!" Kira whined, shielding her eyes in mock horror. Leo had an identical look of disgust on his face. "Get a room!" he added, Serenity laughed whole-heartedly with mirth, her eyes glistening. She felt a little lighter.  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
And when you know how much it means  
  
You've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
  
The Black family exited their mansion with a gay lift to their step. Serenity ran into Sharlee as she was coming up the walk. "Sharlee!" Serenity exclaimed and pulled her into a fierce hug. Sharlee stood their in shock and patted her friend awkwardly on her back. Serenity released her and beamed at her, before running giddily down the sidewalk to hug the crossing guard.  
  
"What's up with her?" Sharlee asked in bewilderment, watching her friend hug everyone on the block. Sirius' grin filled his chiseled face. "I don't know. She was like it this morning, and I've never known her to be this happy before." Serenity ran back to him and grabbed his hands. "Can we go see Lily?" She begged, "I haven't seen her for so long.or James.or Remus." Sirius beamed and his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Sure, love."  
  
So, impossible as it may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete  
  
  
  
"Lily! James!" Serenity called letting herself in. There was a clattering of dishes down the hall of the house, and an unsteady voice answered back. "Serenity?!" "Lily! It's me!" A dish shattered on the tiled floor of the kitchen as Lily ran to the door. The best friends embraced fiercely and sisterly and both began to cry. "I thought you were gone!?" Lily said in confusion, pulling away to look her BF in the eyes. "I did, but Sirius brought me back, and Oh I've missed you so!" Serenity sobbed and hugged her friend again and they sunk to the floor. "Don't worry Sere, we'll be together until we grow old." She insisted with a chuckle.  
  
Serenity rested her head on her friends shoulder as they rocked back and forth. A scream echoed in her head and picture of Lily's dead body flashed through her vision. She clutched Lily tighter to her not wanting to break contact. "If you only knew." She whispered. Eventually the two pulled apart. "Look at us." Lily said with a laugh and wiped at the tears, "Crying like old hens. Come, James and Remus will want to see you too. They're in the study."  
  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
In any given time or place  
  
Serenity ran to the Study door, and looked in from the open doorway. James was holding baby Harry, and Remus was standing beside the window - the early sun lighting up his face and making her heart sore. The two were immersed in friendly banter. "Remus." She whispered, he looked just the same as he did twelve years ago. She still loved him so deeply it made her heat ache. It was not the same love she felt for Sirius, but one of deep understanding, loyalty, and friendship. She had missed him so.  
  
Sirius didn't seem to notice her rapture and walked into the room, floorboards shifting as he walked. James looked up at Sirius and smiled, jouncing baby Harry on his hip. "Sirius!" Remus on the other hand looked at her as she grasped to the doorframe for support wearing her white spring dress, and with a whimsical look on her face as she stared directly at him, her face radiating the joy she felt inside. She met his gray-blue eyes and collapsed sobbing to her knees, her face buried in her arms against the doorframe.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus ran to her, but Lily held Sirius back and nodded her head towards the two on the floor. Remus reached her and pulled her into his arms. "Those better be happy tears," he said as he stroked her hair. "'Cuz I would feel terrible if seeing me made you sad." She hit him in the shoulder and smiled giddily. "Of course they're happy tears. I love you and I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Serenity looked up at all her friends and family gathered around her and smiled brightly. It was infectious and soon everyone was smiling. "I'm not alone anymore." She whispered to herself. "I wish this moment could last forever." She said with a carefree tone. "I feel like I'm flying without wings."  
  
It's little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
Cos you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without  
  
  
  
"Can you grab me a butterbeer---"  
  
"With a dash of lemon.just how you like it, pet." Serenity finished for him.  
  
And in this place I long to be  
  
You'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
"Bye everyone!" Serenity called to the other Marauders as she and her family left the Potter's house and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Soon she was standing on a street in central London. Across the street was a run- down pub. A sign hanging over the entrance dubbed it as "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Serenity felt a tugging on her arm, and looked down at Leo. "Mom hurry up!" he shouted, "I want to see Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yeah! I want to check out 'Magical Menagerie'." Kira exclaimed, who was holding her other hand, and was hopping anxiously from one foot to the other. She was smiling, and biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
A warm arm encircled her shoulders, and gave her a small squeeze. "Let's go, hunny." Serenity turned slightly and smiled at Sirius.  
  
Her voice shook slightly as she responded, 'A-All right, I-I guess."  
  
The little girl shot out into the street-her eyes totally focused on the pub. And realization dawned on Serenity. Her joy disappeared and all the weight came crashing back down. This could not come true! Headlights flashed up over the road, and Serenity screamed in unison with her daughter. The girl was rooted to the spot with terror.  
  
A small form darted through Serenity's line of vision and out into the street. The girl's form was pushed out of the way, and she slid into the wall of the 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
She couldn't let this happen. It shouldn't happen. Her hands lanced forward and the car began to slow. Her magick was strong but she was too unprepared to stop the car completely.  
  
  
  
She screamed again as her 'son's' body hit the car's hood, and flipped up over it. His body lay in the middle of the road in a crumpled heap. Serenity was by his side before the dust had even settled. His body was pulled out of her lap and became cradled in her daughter's arms.  
  
  
  
"You can't die, Leo. We haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet! Just don't die." She wept into his chest, and rocked back and forth. Her sadness changed abruptly to anger.  
  
  
  
"Why did you have to be so bloody heroic?! It should have been me you stupid prat!"  
  
  
  
Sirius pulled his daughter into his lap and cried into her matted hair.  
  
  
  
Serenity's fingers went to her throat, and she clasped her lightening bolt necklace James and Lily had given her while they were still in Hogwarts. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, and sprinting in the opposite direction. He'll be fine, at least this time he's  
  
  
  
He'll be fine, at least this time he's not..Lily.....Lily will help me...  
  
  
  
Sirius was screaming at her to stop, but her mind shut down and she let her legs carry her.  
  
  
  
Ducking into an alley away from prying Muggle eyes she turned around to see Sirius gape at her in shock and sorrow, before apparating away.  
  
  
  
She reappeared in James and Lily's living room. Pushing through their half open bedroom door, she gagged and leaned heavily against the door frame. Though her eyes were squeezed firmly shut she couldn't get the picture of James laying dead in a crumpled heap on the floor-his eyes glazed and unseeing-out of her head.  
  
No! This couldn't be! She had just seen them but a moment ago. He couldn't be...dead. The complete joy she had felt earlier was gone and she was filled with total and utter emptiness.  
  
"Give me the boy!"  
  
  
  
Serenity's breath caught in her throat, and she screamed. "No..!"  
  
  
  
  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Man! I am good! R & R! Please! I want to write the next chapter asap, but I won't w/o reviews...  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	12. The Sacrifice

Blast to the Past II  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Sacrifice  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Title also known as 'How Harry REALLY got his scar  
  
A/N: Disclaimer is the same as before.blah blah blah! And I'm not gonna write it out again because I've already done it once and to do it again would just be a waste of space. Well wow! wasn't that last chapter exciting? But wait! Dare I say it? Yes I do - It gets SO MUCH better. As the Passing Time Trilogy is finally winding down Blast to the Past II is winding up as the epic conclusion of our hero, Serenity's, journey draws near. What lies in her future? A happily ever after..or a pure, sacrificial death? I can't tell ya that, 'cuz that would spoil the ending. I was greatly plagued in the begging of the last book of the trilogy on whether or not I was going to kill Serenity off...to kill or not to kill...that definitely was the question! Will this be the final chapter? I don't know! Anywayz! I'll stop rambling now, and get on with the chapter that you have been so "patiently" waiting for. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity stumbled from James' body and out into the hallway. She was instantly drowned in the waves of evil and power. Gripping the railing she looked out over the balcony and her heart stopped. The indoor window from Harry's nursery looked out into the living room below and Lily's terrified form was silhouetted in it.  
  
"Lily!" She screamed, helplessly.  
  
Green light engulfed the red-haired beauty and the scream echoed through Serenity's mind. Things slowed and became blurry as Lily's limp body fell to the floor and hit it with a thump. Tears streamed down her face and she threw her head back. Her agonized and high-pitched screams echoed through the foyer and it sounded like banshees on a hunt.  
  
So soon reunited and just as quickly ripped from her. Serenity felt so weak and empty as if a giant leech had sucked her dry of everything inside her. She couldn't tell if she had really screamed or if it was just in her mind. It was impossible to tell. Her mind was in turmoil. James dead brown eyes stared at her, unseeing.she looked down at her hands and wretched. Sticky, red blood coated her hands and arms. Blood splattered her chest and a dripping handprint stained her torso. Hands grabbed at her legs, and Serenity ripped them out of the grasp of her dead friends. They crawled towards her pleading with their sightless eyes and reaching towards her.  
  
An infantile wail slid into her mind and blasted away the panicked cloud of confusion, and Serenity regained her senses. The blood disappeared from her hands and clothes and Lily and James blew away in the wind like piles of ash. Her eyes snapped to the window as Voldemort stepped up to Harry.  
  
She didn't have time to think - she just acted . She leapt onto the banister and vaulted through the air and burst through the thick paned window. Glass flew everywhere, and blood oozed from the billions of paper- thin cuts the glass had inflicted upon her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The words were spoken in a hiss simultaneously as she shattered the window and rolled to the floor. Somewhere downstairs someone else yelled. Serenity's brain didn't have time to register a single thought. She rolled sideways as the energy left Voldemort's wand. "You bastard!" She screamed, seconds before the deadly energy ripped into her. She screamed as the blast flung forward and onto Harry who was oblivious to the chaos going on around him. She snatched up Harry and clutched him to her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
thought about a cliffy.but that would be mean..  
  
A blinding white light erupted from Serenity's chest and flowed out around her and baby Harry like ripples in a pond. Voldemort hissed inhumanly as the light swallowed him whole. The light seemed to come from Serenity's lightening necklace and it floated eerily around her neck.  
  
Voldemort screamed again and the light lanced through him; ripping his form to shreds that disappeared in the light.  
  
Serenity's final scream became audible once again over the blinding pure energy. The green energy reappeared from the light where it had disappeared, and crystalline tears slid down her face as she felt it bore through her exposed back and seep into her soul. As her final note was reached the energy was sucked back into her necklace in a rush of energy and unnatural wind, and Serenity gasped.  
  
~  
  
She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. To be able to see Harry and Remus and Sirius and her children. She had so much to live for...such a passion for life that died when she did. And yet...and yet she had given it all up in an instant for this small child that she held in her arms. She could feel time slow and freeze. Harry's small heartbeat sounded loud and ominous as it pounded through her head like a steel drum.  
  
Was this what it was like to die?  
  
It felt so cold and lonely.  
  
Darkness surrounded her...she knew this feeling. She had felt it when the shadow had swallowed her soul. This feeling of total helplessness and depression. It drifted over you as silent as the stars and swallowed you whole in a single night of misfortune. It twisted and clouded you until you were no longer yourself, no longer human. It killed you far more effectively than death ever could.  
  
Suddenly her brothers face floated in front of her. "Draco?" she whispered. She reached out to touch his face and was swept inside.  
  
* "Come on, Sere, it's not that bad." Draco coaxed.  
  
"Yes it is, Draco! It's awful!" 7-year old Serenity wailed, stepping away from the broomstick.  
  
"I'll fly with you." He insisted. He mounted the broom and pulled her on in front of him.  
  
"I'm so afraid." She said in a breathy voice. "What if I fall?"  
  
"I won't drop you."  
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"Promise."  
  
*  
  
That was the first day she had ever flown. She had been so afraid. And it had been so hard for her to admit to her "strong, macho" older brother that she felt so. She realized now that the darkness only represented her own fear. She was afraid to die.  
  
As soon as the thought was registered in her brain the darkness cleared and she could see her friends standing before her. Smiling and looking at her with such love that it seemed as if they were trying to tell her that everything would be all right.  
  
Lily's melodic voice drifted around her and spoke to her on the whispers of the wind.  
  
* "I'm Lily Evans." The girl's bright red girls bounced and her eyes sparkled when she spoke. "The tall, dark, and handsome one over there is Sirius Black. The shy, quiet, and thoughtful one is Remus Lupin. And this is James Potter...he's off-limits." * Tears came though she did not hear them nor see them...nevertheless...she knew they were there. So filled with emotions - pain, anger, sadness, fear, confusion, but at the same time - love, hope, peace, happiness, and clarity. More images ran through her head. The Halloween Party; the first time she'd ever kissed Sirius; the battle with the Lethifolds; the healing of Severus; Graduation; the fall; the torture; the Death Eaters and the Mark of Voldemort; her children...they never got to have the mother they deserved...  
  
A ray of light broke erupted at the end of her flashbacks, and enveloped her. It ripped away everything leaving her bare and naked beneath it's intense heat. Her pain and memories of her life slipped through her fingers like grains of sand, and she laughed joyously at the empty state with which it left her. Nothing but white energy filled her and surrounded her. Her burdens were not only gone but also erased as if they never existed.  
  
She felt like she was flying, soaring above the death that lay before her in her flesh body. She no longer knew anything of what was or what had been she only knew that she was finally free...finally alive.  
  
Only her azure eyes shown through the light and large feathery wings sprouted from her back. Downy, ivory feathers fell beneath her as she snapped her wings open and they stretched out beside her. Music reached her ears - its call so alluring and beckoning. She barely realized her feet had left the unearthly ground she had stood upon. She flew towards the light, smiling, as the heavenly music washed over her and wrapped its tendrils around her - guiding her upwards. She reached out a longing arm and--  
  
~  
  
The door slammed open and Sirius stumbled inside. The poisonous energy exploded inside her and she fell to the floor.  
  
Baby Harry sat on the floor beside her body waving a chubby fist in the air. Serenity's blood coated his clothes and her tears that had dripped onto his face caused it to shine. Smoke wisped up from his forehead. Beneath his ebony bangs, a red-hot lightening bolt scar gleamed and smoked. The same steam wafted up from Serenity's necklace, and it still glowed red-hot from the energy that it had released, and the heat that had burned the image onto Harry's forehead.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
WOW! Did I do that? Is she dead? ..POOF! I don't know! Reviews will be ever so helpful in letting me write you another chapter. You'd like that wouldn't you? Reviews! Need 'em! This chapter was great! Looooooooooove it!  
  
R & R! All mah faithful Serenity-fans out there! Love ya ta pieces!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	13. Visions of White

Blast to the Past II Chapter 13: Visions of White Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same disclaimer as before. No spoilers here! Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" Sirius yelled as her body finally fell forward. His legs buckled beneath him like a folding table, and he struggled to crawl to her. Her bloody body lay face down in the carpet and her golden hair spilled around in a pool.  
  
Unable to go on, Sirius collapsed on top of her and sobbed into her hair. Kissing her head, he wasn't expecting the vision that barreled into him.  
  
He saw her naked body being pulled toward a light. Soft, ivory feathers drifted down to him as she flapped her angelic wings.He saw one elegant hand reach up, and then---  
  
He was back in reality. There was a sound of the front door being broken down, and Sirius turned to Harry. He picked up the baby boy and examined his forehead. The burning metal of Serenity's necklace had emblazoned the lightening bolt scar on his forehead that would remain there for the rest of his life. Baby Harry giggled and pulled on Sirius hair, as if there was no pain from where the burning metal had scalded him.  
  
More tears came and he set Harry back down. Moving back to Serenity he ran a trembling hand down her back. Someone ran inside, but Sirius paid him or her no mind. He turned Serenity over and pulled her into his arms. Her golden hair swept over his arm and flowed majestically to the floor like a docile waterfall. His hands dripped with her blood and he stroked her face with the back of his hand, keeping her face clean and pure.  
  
Her eyes were closed and her black eyelashes rested lightly against her pale skin. Her finely arched eyebrows were relaxed and her soft, coral, lips were eternally set in a small smile. She looked heart stopping, even in death.  
  
"Oh my God!" a gruff voice swore.  
  
It was Hagrid.  
  
"Lily, James, and now..." Tears form in his beady brown eyes, and he placed a hand on Sirius shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Sirius sobbed and crushed Serenity's limp body to his chest and buried his head in her hair. She smelt like strawberries.  
  
"You...need to get Harry out of here..." Sirius whispered to the half- giant. "...take my motorcycle..."  
  
Hagrid nodded and scooped up Harry into the crook of his large arm and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
[One Month Later]  
  
~*~*~  
  
"--Though their bodies are gone...their souls and memories will live on through their friends and family."  
  
Sirius and Remus stood side by side in their dark suits. Kira stood beside her father wearing an elegant black dress with a matching shawl and wide-brimmed hat. Leo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
No words were spoken between the three for their anguish was too great. So many people had died in the war against Voldemort and it didn't faze them, but when it was people they knew...people they cared about...it cut them deeper than any knife could. There was an empty place inside of each of them that could never be filled for as long as they lived.  
  
Their life had been shattered like a pane of glass, and it would take years to glue the pieces back together.  
  
Suddenly, they were knocked over and went tumbling head-over-heels the grass. More mourners followed as they were forced back by an unseen power. The grass rippled with the currents of energy that flooded from the center of the service.  
  
Leo was at the center of the energy, in his hand was firmly clasped the pale hand of Serenity. Her wheelchair was parked in front of Lily's coffin, and with her friend's dead hand held tightly in her own, once again her lightening necklace floated eerily around her neck. Serenity's golden hair floated around her and she bent down to kiss her friend's hand.  
  
As quickly as it started it was done, and Serenity was left quiet and crying in her wheelchair. "She's ok..." She said out loud. "She wanted me to know that they're ok..."  
  
She looked up at Sirius and smiled. Tears of release poured down her face and she laughed through the tears. "She says she's bored..."  
  
~*~ [Flashback]  
  
~*~  
  
Reaching...reaching...  
  
"Hello love..."  
  
Serenity pulled back her hand. "Lily? Is that you?"  
  
Her friend appeared out of the clouds to which she was flying. She was bare as well and her own wings mirrored Serenity's. "Oh Lily!" she sobbed. "I tried so hard to save you! I failed..." Lily's finger touched her lips and silenced her.  
  
"Ssh...You did more for me than I could ever repay you for. YOU did so much for all of us. YOU kept us all going. YOU kept us all together. It was all YOU. Don't ever think that you've failed. YOU were the best thing that happened to any of us." Lily argued stroking Serenity's hair.  
  
Serenity's hands balled into fists and angry tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. "But I couldn't save you or James from dying! Or myself!"  
  
"But you saved Harry's life." Lily countered.  
  
"But was it worth three lives?" Serenity asked softly.  
  
"Two." Lily corrected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To the two lives that were lost it was worth losing their life. James and I were willing to die to protect Harry - so that he would have a chance to live the life we did."  
  
"But I--"  
  
"You're not meant to die here. The Powers-That-Be have greater plans for you."  
  
"But Voldemort! He-he ki..."  
  
Lily shook her head. "You body died, but not your spirit. As long as your Spirit is still in this limbo you can still go back."  
  
Serenity didn't speak for a moment.  
  
"The world needs you Serenity, more than the dead ever could. Your children need you. Your husband needs you..." Lily's body drifted upwards and disappeared into the light.  
  
The haunting music reached her again. It's song so compelling. She wanted to just give in and follow the music, follow the light. She was about to do so when Lily's voice stopped her. It drifted through her mind as compelling as the song.  
  
"The world needs you Serenity, more than the dead ever could. Your children need you. Your husband needs you..."  
  
Serenity looked below her and saw her flesh body cradled in her lover's arms. He looked lost and forlorn like a small child who had lost it's mother in the store. She couldn't leave him.  
  
Her astral body appeared before Sirius - her wings opening in a dramatic rush and flurry of feathers. She stood there at the feet of her body and looked at her lover.  
  
Sirius looked up at her through his tear stained eyes in wonder. Her spirit drifted down on top of her body. Her spirit disappeared into her feet and her spirit's face kissed her flesh body before it too sunk inside her body and rejoined with it.  
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open and she gasped.  
  
She was alive.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
~*~  
  
[End Chapter 13]  
  
~*~  
  
[End Blast to the Past II]  
  
~*~  
  
[End Passing Time Trilogy]  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
R&R! Yep! It's totally done! Isn't that awesome! R & R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


End file.
